


The Legend of The Frost Stone

by iamspacemom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamspacemom/pseuds/iamspacemom
Summary: Lance had no idea how he ended up in his current situation, or how he was going to get himself, and Shiro, out of it, but he had to start somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Js in character's names are pronounced as Ys  
> Shiro is 22, Lance is 18  
> Shiro is 6'6", Lance is 6'2"  
> Shiro is Japanese/Danish, Lance is Cuban/Altean  
> HELP HOW DO I DO INDENTS? I'M SORRY THERE AREN'T ANY I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DO IT?

      As Lance lay on the muddy ground, facing the sky as it rained, he wondered how his situation had gone downhill so fast. He sat up, and turning to his left, spotted a helmet. He quickly stood up, and staggered toward the helmet, limping slightly.  
      “Oh quiznak,” he thought, “my ankle’s sprained, if not broken. Actually it might be broken. Crap. Wait what does a broken bone feel- oh, right, the helmet.” Returning his attention to the helmet, he kneeled down and picked it up, and after wiping some mud off of it, saw the black top.  
     “Shiro?” he whispered, both concerned and confused. He stood back up and surveyed his surroundings, but spotted nothing.  
     “Shiro!” he yelled, slightly panicking. Turning to the direction he had gone to get the helmet, he proceeded, albeit slowly, taking care not to damage his leg any further. Clutching the helmet close to him, he called again,  
     “Shiro?! Shiro are you here?! Can you hear me?” As he walked, he continued to look around, looking for any sign of his friend, which, unfortunately, led him to the edge of a ditch, where he slipped. He slid down the side of the ditch, gritting his teeth at the pain in his leg.  
     “Damn, I’m gonna need a bath.” He thought when he had reached the bottom of the ditch. Standing up, yet again, he scaled the side of the ditch. Continuing on, he spotted something shiny in the distance. He rushed towards it, ignoring his leg. As he approached, the thing he had spotted became clearer.  
     “Shiro! Shiro! It’s Lance!” he received no response. He slowed down, approaching his friend carefully. “Shiro?” He stopped, just in front of the older Paladin, and kneeled down. He put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and shook him.  
     “Hey. Shiro? Wake up. It’s me, Lance.” Still, Shiro lay, motionless, on the ground. His armour was cracked, and much of it had come off, revealing his injuries. He had several cuts, of various lengths, widths, and depths, littering his body. He had a piece of metal imbedded in his upper right thigh, that seemed deep enough to have passed by the bone, and another piercing his abdomen, just above his right hip. He also had a cut on his forehead, that was bleeding profusely, and had dyed his bangs a dark crimson. But what disturbed Lance the most, was the large gash on the side of his neck. It didn’t seem deep enough to have damaged his trachea, but he couldn’t be sure; he knew, however, that Shiro was still breathing, though barely, which gave Lance some comfort.  
     He knew he had to get help, but he wasn’t sure how. His helmet wasn’t working, and he couldn’t find either of their lions. After a moment of contemplating his next move, he decided that he had to get Shiro somewhere safer. He carefully lifted Shiro, and put his arm over his shoulder, and supported him with his other arm. Shiro was a few inches too tall for it to be comfortable for Lance, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. He walked for what felt like ages, until he came upon something that seemed like a path, and followed it for another few minutes, before arriving at another village. As he approached, some of the aliens living there spotted him, and a few ran away.  
     “Wait!” he called, “I need help! My friend is hurt.” He continued toward the village, and was stopped by a guard. Upon closer inspection, these aliens seemed almost human, save for their bright red skin and slightly overwhelming height. He looked up at the guard, and attempted to ask for help, but was interrupted before he could speak,  
     “Please, follow me.” Said the guard, motioning behind him. Lance was doubtful, but he knew he had no other options, and followed the alien. They walked in silence through the town, with eyes from every direction centred on them, until they reached a large house. The guard alien knocked on the door and, after waiting a few moments, the door opened, revealing an old looking alien. The guard spoke to the old alien in a language which Lance could not understand, and then left. The old alien turned to Lance and spoke.  
     “Come inside,” he said, “I am a healer. I am able to help you.” Lance released a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, and brought Shiro inside.  
     “Put your friend on that bed over there,” the old alien ordered. Lance put Shiro on the bed and sat down, exhausted and in pain. The old alien brought over a chair and motioned for Lance to sit, and he did.  
     “My name is Lokrjob. I assure you, you are in good hands here. We are a peaceful people, and recognise you and your friends as Paladins of the mighty hero Voltron." Lance beamed. “Now, before I tend to your friend, I shall take care of your wounds.” Lance looked down at himself and realised that he had never looked at any of his own injuries. Upon inspection he found that, aside from his ankle being broken, pieces of his own armour had broken off. He had cuts, shallow and deep, in many places on his body, and his nose was bleeding.  
     “While I tend to you, please, tell me what happened to you.” Lance looked at Lokrjob, who was smiling kindly.  
     “Ah, right,” he said, somewhat quietly, “It all started when we received a distress signal from a planet called Ilirhis…”


End file.
